


Baptism by Fire

by tangiblewhimsy



Series: Street Kids [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangiblewhimsy/pseuds/tangiblewhimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting the gang - when Jun met Nino</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baptism by Fire

The first time Masaki took Jun to meet his friends the younger boy was wracked with nerves. It wasn't that he distrusted the boy's intentions (though by all rights he really _ought_ to). Jun had simply never met someone so _sunny_ before. Thinking about what kind of people the older boy gathered about him made Jun's head begin to swim.

Stepping into the florescent lighting of the 24/7 internet cafe and being treated to the strained cries of a man being pinned to a seat by a scrawny tangle of limbs, Jun thought to himself that he really had no right to be surprised. It did not stop his eyes from widening in shock as the spectacle of body parts flailed before falling with a dull _fwump_ from the chair to the rug beneath a nearby table.

"Get _off!_ " wheezed the man who Jun had been certain was the one screaming when they entered.

"OOOH!" Aiba intoned gleefully as he tossed his sack in a chair opposite the pair on the floor. "Are we playing with Sho-chan?" Another strangled cry was the only response to come as Aiba descended on the heap of boy bodies and sat square on (what Jun assumed was) someone's chest.

"Jesus, Aiba!" A higher pitched voice struggled from somewhere beneath the folds of the taller man's coat. "What the hell have you been eating lately? Lard? You're heavy!" A dark ruff of hair appeared from beneath one of Aiba's arms, a sharp chin digging into a jean-clad leg in retribution to accompany the whine.

Aiba simply giggled, wiggling himself more firmly into place and eliciting a combination of cries from both boys beneath him. "Skittles, actually. I like the green ones, they're tangy."

From somewhere below Aiba's legs Jun could hear labored breathing. "Aiba—" wheeze "I'm not even—" pant "sure 'tangy' is a word." groan "But could you _please_ get off?" Jun tried not to be amused at the fact that the voice actually sounded choked with tears from the exertion of trying to breathe with two people atop it.

"Aww, but I just got here!" Aiba pouted and wiggled again. The dark haired boy disappeared behind Aiba's coat once more before Aiba was shoved unceremoniously from the pair.

Jun hovered on the edge of the interactions, unsure of how he was exactly supposed to fit in to this sprawl of contact. He stayed quiet, waiting and watching, a hand twisting the inside cuff of his coat tightly.

With Aiba's body out of the equation it was easy to see that the dark haired youth's face belonged to a slight but wiry body clothed in a simple flannel shirt and blue jeans. Beneath him lay a heaving, groaning male who was taller and broader than the first, but shorter than Aiba. His face was still buried in the cafe rug as the small man on his back moved so he was no longer compressing breathing, but did not remove himself completely.

The dark haired boy caught sight of him nearly instantly, eyes narrowing. "Uh, Aiba?"

"Mn?" Aiba had rolled himself up on to his knees and was brushing invisible dust and lint superfluously from his stained overcoat.

"Are you aware that a queer-looking guy followed you here?" The dark haired boy did not flinch as Jun lowered an icy stare at the unflattering descriptor.

"Ah! That's Jun-chan! I wanted you guys to meet him." Rather than turn, Aiba bent over backwards so that his head hung upside down and he smiled brightly at Jun. "This is Nino," he pointed to the dark haired boy (who only sniffed in response), "And Sho!" he gesticulated blindly at the flop of person beneath 'Nino'.

Raising an eyebrow in practiced calculation, moving his hands to hook into his pockets nonchalantly, Jun simply nodded. "I see."


End file.
